Yukika Amami
Yukika Amami (天海悠紀華, Amami Yukika) is a shy and frail girl who never stood out before until she met Takeo Gouda. She is also from Takeo's and Makoto Sunakawa's childhood. Amami is mostly known because of her genuine crush for Sunakawa, which he wasn't aware of in the past. Appearance Amami is a cute bespectacled girl with dark gray hair and amber eyes. She wears the female uniform from Shuei High School for the majority of the time she's shown. Amami is about the same height as Rinko Yamato. Personality Amami has a timid personality. Whenever Takeo Gouda senses her and finds her, she gets easily scared by him. However, around Makoto Sunakawa, Amami acts shy due to her crush on Suna. She is determined to speak to Suna after Takeo and Rinko Yamato start supporting her. Plot Amami has had feelings for Makoto Sunakawa ever since they were in kindergarten. During a game of dodgeball, Sunakawa defended Amami from a ball that he could have easily avoided. After Amami apologized to Sunakawa, he revealed that he defended her because she might have gotten hurt if the ball hit her glasses. Through this encounter, Amami fell in love with Sunakawa. For ten years, Amami has followed Sunakawa and never had the courage to speak with him. Amami has also given Sunakawa chocolates on Valentine's Day and an anonymous note with the same message every year. Takeo Gouda finally sensed Amami's presence while she was following Sunakawa and found her. Amami then confessed to Takeo that she loves Sunakawa, but cannot tell him. Takeo decided to help Amami. After Amami finally successfully confessed to Sunakawa in person, he became fully aware of her feelings and knew she was the person who has been giving him anonymous chocolates annually. Recognizing that Sunakawa does not know enough about Amami to like or dislike her, the two agreed to get to know each other, and then have him respond to her confession. With Takeo and Rinko Yamato, Sunakawa and Amami went to a zoo. At the zoo, Sunakawa learned more about Amami, which fulfilled their agreement. Later on, Sunakawa thanked Amami for all of the chocolates she has given him and expressed his gratitude by giving her a notebook and bookmark. Sunakawa also apologized for not reciprocating Amami's feelings and rejected her. 'Relationships' Makoto[[Makoto Sunakawa| Sunakawa]] Sunakawa has kept all of Amami's Valentine's Day letters, which indicates that she left a fond impression on him. Through the earnest and straightforward words in Amami's message, Sunakawa may have been aware that this 'anonymous' person was not like the other girls who have confessed to him. Although Amami and Sunakawa exchanged cell phone numbers, and Takeo (and later Yamato) even encouraged her to speak with him, she was still too shy to interact with him, and the two remained a formal relationship between acquaintances. At the zoo, Sunakawa recognized Amami's studious and eager nature when she answered every question correctly, during a trivia competition. Sunakawa also thinks Amami is a nice person after she apologized to Takeo about a misunderstanding. Through their trip to the zoo, Amami became a little more comfortable with speaking with Sunakawa. Sunakawa also expressed to Amami that he had fun at the zoo, which displayed that he became a little closer to her. Even though Amami was initially sad when she realized that she and Sunakawa feel differently about each other, she still remains grateful to him for his kindness and wishes that he falls in love and dates someone who loves him more than she does. Sunakawa and Amami agreed to talk with each other at school, like friends. It is implied that Amami and Sunakawa continue to have a well-acquainted relationship, through this agreement. In the anime, Sunakawa has a postcard of his favourite bird and a little message from Amami on it, on his desk. Because Sunakawa could not find the postcard earlier, Amami may have searched for it, herself. Through this postcard, it is safe to assume that Sunakawa recognized and appreciated Amami's efforts. [[Takeo Gouda|'Takeo Gouda']] Even though Amami and Takeo went to the same elementary school, junior high, and even high school, the two did not interact prior to him sensing her presence and chasing her. Due to Amami's timid personality and Takeo's intimidating appearance, she was initially very awkward with him. However, Amami can now speak to Takeo relatively easily about her feelings, and her memories of Sunakawa prior to her in-person confession. Takeo is also an excellent listener and supporter of Amami's feelings for Sunakawa. Thus, Amami and Takeo share a comfortable and friendly relationship. After Takeo learned of Amami's feelings for Sunakawa, he tried to give her opportunities to interact with him. Without Takeo's assistance, Amami may have never confessed and made memories with Sunakawa. Thus, Amami is grateful toward Takeo because he has been an excellent friend and constantly encouraged her to interact with Sunakawa. [[Rinko Yamato|'Rinko Yamato']] Before the two spoke face-to-face, Amami knew of Yamato from following Sunakawa. This form of familiarity may have allowed Amami to be comfortable enough to share her feelings for Sunakawa, to Yamato. Like Takeo, Yamato supported Amami's feelings for Sunakawa. Yamato is able to relate to Amami's shyness toward Sunakawa. Like Amami, Yamato was very shy when she pursued Takeo. Understanding that feeling, Yamato (and Takeo) tried to brainstorm ways for Amami to confess to Sunakawa. Yamato also went shopping with Amami and helped her pick an outfit for their double date. Through Yamato's assistance, the two became friends quickly. Amami is honest with Yamato through the text messages they exchanged. Amami is grateful toward Yamato for not only her assistance but also for encouraging her to speak with Sunakawa and the memories they made together. Trivia * The name Yukika 'means "permanence" (悠) ('yu), "record" (紀) (ki) and "flower" (華) (ka). * Yukika's surname Amami 'means "heaven, sky" (天) ('ama) and "sea" (海) (mi). * Amami has an older sister and younger sister, which supports why she was not used to (and was even awkward) talking with males, prior to her friendship with Takeo Gouda. * Amami revealed that she wanted to be like Takeo. * Amami recognized that Makoto Sunakawa loves Takeo as his friend. * Amami likes that Sunakawa laughs the most when he's with Takeo. * Amami revealed that she likes Takeo, but in a completely different way from how she likes Sunakawa. * During their second year of high school, Amami is in the classroom right next door to Sunakawa and Takeo's. *Amami is the third girl that Suna calls a nice girl, after Rinko Yamato and Mariya Saijou. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters